


Team Bonding

by Gleefreak97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, Just an excuse for them to search for aliens, M/M, Matt is ecentric, Shiro is oblivious, Team Bonding, What do you mean aliens don't exist????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiro is woken in the middle of the night by a knocking on his door, there are a number of things that could be on the other side. However, his teammate Matt was the last person he expected to see standing there.</p>
<p>A.K.A. The Garrison team bonding fic nobody asked for. Matt is excited, Shiro is oblivious, and this night may turn out better than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this to Merc. You asked for this, so here you go.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! It turned out way longer than I thought it would, but this ship deserves it. 
> 
> The characters do not belong to me. I merely used them for my own self-indulgence. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!~

At the sound of pounding on his door, Shiro jolted up, eyes wide and breath coming in gasps. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes, before slowly pulling his blanket back. He shivered as his feet hit the cold floor, slowly making his way to the door, pulling it open to see who in the world could be on the other side.

Shiro had expected it could be a number of people: his roommate (whose late night antics often left him outside with his forgotten key lost in their room), a guard on his supposed ‘nightly watch’, or even one of his supervisors coming to congratulate him for his acceptance into the Kerebros mission. What he hadn't expected, however, was to see Matt Holt, his communications expert for their upcoming mission, to be standing there.

“Matt?”

The other boy smiled up at him brightly, still dressed in his uniform as if it was closer to evening rather than the middle of the night. He had some sort of canvas bag in his hands, one that looked way too big for him to carry, but he held it snugly against his chest. Whatever was going on was definitely something that Matt had prepared for.

“Shiro! Would you care to join me?”

“.....huh?”

“I said,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “would you like to join me?”

Shiro stared at the boy in disbelief. Join him? It was the middle of the night! What could he possibly have planned at this hour?

“Join you for what?”

“Oh, just a little team bonding!”

Matt winked at Shiro before smiling once more, his teeth flashing in the dim light of the hallway. He looked away to readjust his arms, the strain of his bag clearly starting to take a toll.

Shiro blinked once, then twice, watching as the smaller boy struggled. Shaking his head, he quickly reached out and took the bag, placing it on the floor between them. While he admired Matt as both a teammate and a friend, leaving in the middle of the night was against Garrison policy. If they got caught, who knew what would happen. They might even get pulled off their upcoming mission.

“Matt, team bonding is a great idea…..during the day. You know we can't be out of our rooms right now. How did you manage to get all the way here anyway? Isn't your room a few hallways away?”

Matt laughed, the sound echoing in the still air.

“Well, yeah! But, Shiro, we can't go through with my plan during the day. It’s too bright! Can't you just break the rules once?”

“No, Matt, I don't think…”

“Please?”

Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair before nodding.

“Alright, Matt. But, this better be a pretty good plan of yours.”

The other boy grinned, bobbing his head excitedly. Shiro shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Okay,okay. Just wait here while I get dressed, alright?”

On the other boy’s nod, Shiro gently pushed Matt’s bag out of the doorway and slid the door closed. He quickly shuffled to his dresser, changing out of his pajamas and putting on his uniform. Blindly searching for his shoes, he couldn't help but wonder why he had actually agreed. Sure, Matt was a good person with good intentions, but he wasn't exactly the most reassuring person he ever met. Who knew what he had actually gotten himself into? Whatever his reason, Shiro slipped his shoes on, grabbed his room key, and headed for the door, quietly slipping out before turning and locking it. Glancing at Matt quickly, he nodded, pausing to pick up the bag once more before silently following Matt down the hallway.

The walk was silent, but seemed to pass quickly. A few turns and one set of stairs later, Matt opened the door to a small section of the roof. Stepping out into the night, Shiro breathed deeply, grateful for the fresh air. He followed Matt to a spot a few feet away, towards the edge of the space, and placed the bag on the ground. 

Immediately, Matt began rummaging through the canvas, pulling out whatever he needed. It was dark, but Shiro managed to make out several things; a blanket, a telescope, some flashlights…..was that a radio? Matt moved quickly, laying out the blanket, setting up the portable telescope, and placing what Shiro thought was a radio near the edge of the roof. 

Once he was finished, Matt turned on one of the flashlights, momentarily blinding Shiro with its beam. He smiled brightly, motioning his hand to the blanket.

“Have a seat. The party’s just getting started.”

“What are we doing at this ‘party,’ exactly?”

“Why Shiro,” Matt wiggled his eyebrows at the other boy, “we're looking for aliens.”

Shiro blinked at the boy in confusion as he moved to sit next to the radio, fiddling with the buttons as he attempted to find the channel he needed. Looking for…..aliens? That's what Matt had wanted to do? No wonder he wouldn't tell him before. This was nuts!

Muttering to himself, Shiro moved to sit in front of the telescope, deciding to look at the stars rather than worry about all of the alien nonsense. Looking through the glass, he easily began to identify the constellations: Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Cepheus….

“A-ha!”

Shiro jumped at the outburst from the other boy, cursing to himself as he knocked over the telescope. He turned towards Matt, prepared to scold him for what he’d caused, but he paused, eyes wide, at what he saw before him.

Matt’s head was tipped back, laughter pouring from his lips, his arms thrown to the sky in joy. Whatever he’d done must have been pretty exciting; Shiro had never seen the other boy so happy. He laughed into the night, with the starlight shining down on him, causing him to radiate like a star all on his own. Shiro flushed, his face burning. Matt looked….he almost looked, no he was, beautiful under the night sky. But, friends didn't think of other friends that way….Did they?

Shiro turned away, attempting to cool his face. Once Matt’s laughter had ended and his breathing was calm, he turned back to see what the other boy had gotten so excited about. Matt had moved even closer to the radio, leaning in to hear whatever it was he thought was playing on, what Shiro noticed was, an empty channel. Clearing his throat, Shiro moved closer to the other boy before speaking.

“What do you hear?”

Matt glanced over at Shiro, blinking owlishly before answering.

“I heard them, Shiro. I heard them.”

“You heard….them?”

“Yes!”

A smile broke out on Matt’s face again as he giggled in glee. Shiro stared at him dumbfounded. Who was ‘them’?

“What do you mean? What ‘them’ are you talking about?”

“The aliens.”

“You heard….aliens?”

“Well, of course I did.”

“Matt, I highly doubt you heard aliens through your radio.”

The other teen stared at Shiro in shock. He narrowed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and turned back to the radio. Shiro tried to get Matt’s attention, poking at the other boy’s side, but was ignored. He grew frustrated; why was Matt mad at him? Because he refused to believe in aliens? It wasn't his fault that he didn't believe in them. There just wasn't enough proof, in Shiro’s opinion. Since Matt had made the decision to drag him out of bed in the middle of the night to search for aliens, of all things, how dare he ignore him? It wasn't fair.

Making up his mind, Shiro moved closer to Matt. Once he was close enough to allow their sides to touch, he leaned over, placing his arm behind Matt to support himself. Forcing all of his weight onto the other boy, it was no surprise when he began to squirm. While he tried to push Shiro off of him, he still refused to speak to the older boy, causing Shiro to shift even more of his weight onto him.

It wasn't long before Matt gave in and fell completely onto his side, causing Shiro to topple onto the smaller boy. Not wanting to crush him, he immediately shifted, placing one arm on either side of Matt’s face. He moved his knees to straddle the other boy’s hips, doing his best not to put any weight on him at all. He looked down at Matt's face in embarrassment, cheeks red, over what he had caused.

With their faces merely inches apart, Shiro’s blush only deepened when he realized that Matt’s face was red as well. He avoided making eye contact with the smaller teen, choosing to stare at the flashlight that was resting above Matt’s head. Neither of them moved for several moments, Shiro too busy trying to avoid embarrassing himself further and Matt doing his best not to stare at the boy above him, but rather the stars twinkling in the sky over his shoulder.

After what seemed like hours, Shiro glanced at Matt's face once more, hoping that he wasn't too upset over what he had caused. Instead, what he found there was a smile, different than all the others he had seen that night. This one was warm, more pleasing somehow. Just seeing it made something inside his chest squeeze tight, leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling in its wake. It wasn't uncomfortable, no, but it was something that Shiro had never felt before. What made Matt so special? Why was he making him feel this way? He was about to ask Matt this question when a sudden outburst from the radio caused him to jolt up and away from Matt as quickly as he had fallen.

The radio blared, spurting out long lines of static before going silent. The two boys were silent, staring at each other, before Matt grinned once more.

“Told ya there were aliens.”

He burst out into laughter once more, and this time Shiro couldn't help but join in. Their laughter echoed into the night, bouncing off the walls of the Garrison and into the silence that lay beyond. Matt leaned on Shiro, his entire body shaking with laughter. Shiro looked down at him fondly, wiping his eyes, suddenly very glad that he had agreed to come with Matt in the first place.

Once their laughter had died off, and their breathing was calm, they sat in the quiet of the night, enjoying each others company. Matt let out a yawn, rubbing at his face sleepily. Shiro sighed, chuckling to himself, before breaking the silence.

“Matt, we should probably get to bed.”

“But, we're bonding! Team bonding!”

“Team bonding can wait. You're tired, right?”

Matt nodded sluggishly, smiling sleepily at Shiro. 

“Then, we’ll go to bed. Help me pack up, okay?”

The other boy nodded again, and they began to clean up. They disassembled the long forgotten telescope, turned off the radio, and folded the blanket. Stuffing everything into the bag, Shiro picked it up in his arms before turning to the other boy, gently grabbing his arm and walking him to the door. Walking down the stairs and through the dark hallways, Shiro kept one arm on Matt, making sure he didn't fall as he sluggishly shuffled along. 

Before he knew it, they were back in front of his door. Looking at the other boy, Shiro knew that he wouldn't make it back to his room on his own. Matt looked dead on his feet, his eyes half closed and his legs threatening to buckle underneath him. Walking him back at this hour was risky; they were lucky they hadn't been caught already. Rather than take the chance, Shiro decided to have Matt stay with him the rest of the night. 

Unlocking his door, Shiro shuffled both of them into the room, dropping Matt’s bag next to the door. Noticing that his roommate had returned from his own late-night adventures, he decided to just let Matt share his bed. Shiro sat Matt down on the bed, taking off the other boy's shoes before toeing off his own. Helping Matt lay down, he rolled him to the inside of the bed, near the wall, and then slid in beside him. 

Stopping to look at the boy once more, Shiro couldn't resist leaning in and kissing Matt’s forehead, the whisper of a ‘Good night’ on his lips. While his night hadn’t gone as planned, it had been nice. It was definitely worth missing sleep over. As he drifted off to sleep for the second time that night, Shiro couldn't help but wonder if they would do this again. Maybe next time he’d have to plan some team bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Shiro, he has no idea what's going on.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Until next time!~


End file.
